Adagio
by mycah-chan
Summary: Quando tudo se torna louco e cinza pela realidade da guerra, só há um desejo...


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, e sim ao tio Kishi que melou tudo matando o Ita-kun! Ò.ó

A música "Adagio" pertence a Tomaso Albinoni e Remo Giazotto.

* * *

Adagio

por Mycah

* * *

Nuvens cinzas cobriam a cidade, enquanto vários homens vestidos em fardas amarrotadas e gastas desciam do navio militar que finalmente aportara em Londres.

O porto mostrava grandes avarias pelos bombardeios alemães, prédios que serviam de alfândega e outros menores que anteriormente haviam sido depósitos de mercadorias estavam no chão. E ao contrário do dia que eles haviam partido na estação de trem, poucas pessoas estavam lá para receber seus queridos, nenhuma faixa de boas vindas, nenhuma cantoria, não havia espaço para isso.

Em um canto um grupo de pessoas recebia um caixão de madeira rústico onde jazia o corpo de um filho, marido e pai, enquanto sua família chorava a dor de uma perda que muitas outras também sentiam.

Rostos desconhecidos se juntavam próximo ao desembarque, esperando quem sabe, encontrar ali um irmão que partira.

Entre tudo aquilo, um homem descia do navio, sua aparência era a mesma de muitos outros ali, a farda escura ostentava remendos nos joelhos e cotovelos, os cabelos negros mais longos que o de muitos sentia pela primeira vez em anos a brisa londrina balançar seus fios, seus olhos cinzentos carregavam o peso de atos que nunca imaginara ter de fazer. Mas estes mesmos olhos buscavam ansiosos entre todos presentes os castanhos com que sonhara durante todos aqueles anos de tormento.

.

_**Adagio **__/ Devagar_

_**Non so dove trovarti**__ / Não sei onde te encontrar_

_**Non so come cercarti**__ / Não sei como te procurar_

_**Ma sento una voce che**__ / Mas sinto uma voz que_

_**Nel vento parla di te**__ / No vento fala de você_

_**Quest' anima senza cuore**__ / Esta alma sem coração_

_**Aspetta te**__ / Te espera_

_**Adagio**__ / Devagar_

.

Suspirou dolorosamente, há meses não conseguia nenhuma notícia dela, sabia que há meses suas cartas também não chegavam a ela. Brincou lentamente com a aliança que pendia frouxa no anelar de sua mão esquerda. E coçou o queixo áspero pela barba por fazer e mais proeminente pela perda de peso.

Ele sabia que ela brigaria por sua falta de cuidado com a saúde. E deixou um sorriso melancólico enfeitar seus lábios enquanto respirava fundo e tomava sua mochila gasta do chão. Não havia nada de valor ali, e ao mesmo tempo, era onde ele carregava seu maior tesouro, as cartas da bela esposa que deixara em casa a esperar por ele.

.

_**Le notti senza pelle**__ / As noites sem sua pele_

_**I sogni senza stelle**__ / Os sonhos sem estrelas_

_**Immagini del tuo viso**__ / Imagens do teu rosto_

_**Che passano all' improvviso**__ / Que passam de repente_

_**Mi fanno sperare ancora**__ / Me fazem ainda acreditar_

_**Che ti trovero**__ / Que vou te encontrar_

_**Adagio **__/ Devagar_

.

Caminhou pelas ruas que começavam a bulir cheias de vida, vida que sobrevivera ao terror dos ataques aéreos, gente que se negara a se entregar ao desespero daqueles dias amargos.

Muitos caminhavam entre os escombros, buscando encontrar algo que talvez conseguisse ser aproveitado, outros limpavam seus estabelecimentos, lutando aos poucos para voltar a rotina simples do dia a dia.

Ele não se atentava a nada disso, meramente caminhava pelas ruas em direção a sua casa, não sabia o que encontraria ali, se estaria firme em seus alicerces, mas tinha que encontrá-la.

Não agüentava mais as noites e os dias sem a presença dela ao seu lado, sem seu sorriso ao abraçá-lo, sem o brilho em seu olhar. Apertou o passo enquanto observava a foto amassada e gasta que tirara do bolso de seu casaco. Incontáveis vezes, percebera-se olhando aquela foto, tentando lembrar qual era a sensação de acariciar seus cabelos macios, para quem sabe esquecer o frio e duro rifle em suas mãos. Quantas outras fechara os olhos tentando escutar sua voz, para não ouvir os gemidos e grunhidos de dor e angústia ao seu lado, enquanto o assovio de bombas e tiros cruzavam o ar?

.

_**Chiudo gli occhi e vedo te**__ / Fecho os olhos e vejo você_

_**Trovo il cammino che**__ / Encontro o caminho que_

_**Mi porta via**__ / Me leve embora_

_**Dall' agonia**__ / Da agonia_

_**Sento battere in me**__ / Sinto bater em mim_

_**Questa musica che**__ / Esta musica que_

_**Ho inventato per te**__/ Inventei pra você_

.

Fechou os olhos com força, caminhando mais rápido entre as ruas e pessoas sem rosto que o saudavam como um herói desconhecido.

Ele não queria isso, não fizera nada mais que sobreviver àquela loucura toda, só precisava dela, só queria encontrar o caminho que o levava até ela, sua casa, sua companheira, seu lar.

Somente a certeza de que ela estaria o esperando, o tirara da angústia e da loucura que aquela guerra causara. Somente a lembrança doce dela conseguira mantê-lo vivo naquela angústia que estivera por tanto tempo.

.

_**Se sai come trovarmi**__ / Se você sabe como me encontrar_

_**Se sai dove certami**__ / Se você sabe como me procurar_

_**Abbracciami con la mente**__ / Me abrace com a mente_

_**Il sole mi sembra spento**__ / O sol parece apagado_

_**Accendi il tuo nome in cielo**__ / Acenda o teu nome no céu_

_**Dommi che ci sei**__ / Me diga que você esta ai_

_**Quello che vorrei**__ / O que eu gostaria_

_**Vivere in te**__ / Viver em você_

.

Seus passos o conduziram cegamente a uma rua, que como muitas outras, ostentava marcas do terror, seu coração se comprimiu em angústia ao mero pensamento de tê-la perdido em um dos muitos bombardeiros noturnos.

Correu sem perceber, quase deixando sua mochila no chão. Correu mais rápido que pode, como se sua vida estivesse novamente em jogo entre as balas alemãs e os tiros de seus próprios companheiros. Mas ali, ele sabia que se ela não estivesse lá, nada teria sentido, porque por mais que parecesse ridículo pensar isto antes, a guerra mostrara que não havia sentido nenhum viver sem ela.

Chegou correndo a frente de um sobrado vitoriano, a pintura estava cinzenta, descascada, com marcas de fuligem, tábuas de madeira cobriam parcamente o local que antes era ocupado por brilhantes vidraças, tudo indicava os dias difíceis que ela também enfrentara. Mas para completo espanto dele, a casa estava em pé, firme em seus alicerces.

Com as mãos trêmulas ele tirou a chave de casa do cordão que carregava preso ao pescoço, a porta se abriu, e ele não sabia se conseguiria encontrar forças para entrar novamente ali. Com um suspiro trêmulo ele entrou e sentiu no ar o perfume agradável dela. A mochila se tornou pesada em seus dedos e escorregou em um som seco ao chão.

Tudo parecia exatamente igual ao que era, mas ao mesmo tempo ele sabia que nada poderia voltar a ser igual, simplesmente por ele já não ser mais o mesmo homem. Com passos hesitantes ele caminhou até o aparador de madeira escura onde um retrato o mostrava ao lado da bela morena. Saudoso deixou seus dedos acariciarem a imagem antes de caminhar até os fundos da casa, de onde chegava uma bela e calma canção.

Pela janela da cozinha pode vislumbrar o contorno de seu corpo entre as roupas que ela pendurava no varal. Ela estava lá... Viva, inteira, um pouco mais magra do que ele se lembrava e cantarolava algo que ele não conseguia entender.

Seu coração descompassou e ele não pode fazer nada além de observá-la por alguns instantes. Não tinha certeza que conseguiria dar mais nenhum passo firme ao caminhar em direção a ela. Parou no marco da porta dos fundos somente olhando, embevecido, enquanto escutava aquela música que o trazia de volta a vida.

Então ela ergueu os olhos e castanhos intensos fixaram-se nos cinzentos. A cesta de roupas limpas que ela segurava foi-se ao chão, enquanto ela levava as mãos aos lábios.

Por um momento nenhum dos dois se moveu, por um instante nenhum se atreveu a falar nada, e não se atreviam a quebrar o primeiro contato que faziam em longos meses frios. Até que ela deu um passo incerto na direção dele, para então correr os últimos metros e se jogar nos braços abertos dele.

- Neji... – foi a primeira palavra que ela falou enquanto chorava e ria ao mesmo tempo. – Neji! – ela não sabia falar mais nada, e ele não sabia responder além de apertá-la mais contra seu corpo numa tentativa de matar toda a saudade que o consumia.

O abraço durou minutos, não era somente saudade, era deixando que seu ser se vertesse no outro, unindo mente, alma e coração num único gesto que trazia acalento as almas sofridas pela guerra.

Então ele fixou seus olhos nela, acariciou seu rosto com delicadeza, antes de por fim falar com voz embargada.

- Voltei Tenten... – Os lábios dela sorriam entre as lágrimas, antes de buscaram os dele em um beijo vagaroso cheio de saudade, dor, alegria e amor.

- Seja bem vindo ao lar, meu amor. – ela sussurrou então com seu rosto no abrigo de seu ombro.

.

_**Il sole come sembra spento**__ / O sol como parece apagado_

_**Abbracciami con la mente**__ / Me abrace com a mente_

_**Smarrita senza di te**__ / Perdida sem você_

_**Dommi chi sei e ci credero**__ / Me diga que você esta ai e eu vou acreditar_

_**Musica sei**__ / Você é musica_

_**Adagio **__/ Devagar_

_

* * *

_Nota final: Sue minha linda! Obrigada por me ajudar a colocar esse sentimento no papel, pela consultoria básica... XD e por betar essa historinha! *aperta*

Então! Depois de meses sem escrever uma song, aqui está a que eu estava cozinhando a fogo baixo a tempos! Espero que vocês tenham gostado!^^

mycah


End file.
